Pasty Parisi
Patsy Parisi was an enforcer of the dimeo Crime Family Who had a close relationship with his brother Philly Unfortunately when Phily got too talkative about the truthful fact that their boss Tony Sopranao tried to kill his mother Livia Tony had him Whacked Patsy Somehow learned Tony Was responsible and planned to kill Tony aiming at him with a gun While drunk however he backed out of his plan at the last minute. Tony then asked him if he was over his brother,s greif Patsy understood the threat and pledged his allegiance to Tony later when Tony,s mistress Gloria Trillo threatened to tell Tony,s family of the affair Tony sent patsy over to threaten her with a gun During Pauliie Gualtieri,s incarceration Tony had his nephew Christopher Moltisanti receive a no show job as well as making him acting capo of Paulie,s Crew passing Patsy over in the process. In retaliation Patsy Challenged Tony,s authority by stealing from Massarone Construction When Tony got angered over this Patsy Claimed Christopher gave him a look to signify the order Tony demanded it not happen again but Silvio Dante told Patsy he,d be allowed to do another theft this was done behind Tony,s back and when Confronted Over it Silvio Claimed the timeline got Fucked up soon after these events Tony learned Gloria killed herself because of Patsy,s threat leaving Him guilt ridden causing him to attempt to have a positive influence on others one of the ways he did this was by putting his wife,s Cousin Brian Cammarata in touch with Patsy due to their Mutual taste in fine tailoring after Christopher gave a vicious beating to his girlfriend Adrianna an intervention was organized regarding his drug habits after learning Christopher accidentally killed a dog Tony Was infuriated and forced him into re hab assigning Patsy as his guard Tony implied to Patsy that Christopher should be killed if he attempted to leave the clinic without graduating however Patsy reported to Tony that Christopher graduated re hab making Murder unessescary It was Patsy who told Tony of his meeting with Shady businessman Jack Massarone being under FBi Surveliance Tony initially wanted to have Concrete proof Jack was the rat but Chose to kill him anyway though he did happen to be right . after the death of Dick Barone owner of a sanitation Company died his son Jason planned to sell the business so Tony sent Paulie and Patsy to threaten him however after Jason, s mother Helen begged for his life Tony was touched by a mother,s love for her son and decided to let him off the hook . after Vito Spatafore,s homosexuality was exposed Patsy was surpriaingly liberal in his thought Claiming to not Care about one,s sexual Orientation a train of thought Which irritated Paulie after The attempted Suicide of Tony,s son Aj Patsy seemed genuinely Sympathetic to his boss and tried to comfort Tony after his son Patrick began dating Tony, s daughter Meadow Patsy Viewed it as a great opportunity to increase his own position in the organization Patsy,s son Jason Was arrested for drug dealing along with his friend Jason Gervasi leading Jason,s father Carlo to testify however it,s unknown if Patsy did the same it is speculated Patsy had a part in organizing Tony,s presumed death to protect himself and his son With avenging Philly being an added bonus. Category:The Sopranos villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thieves Category:Mobster Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Homicidal